heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven arrived in New York a few months ago, and has quietly been making her mark on the city ever since. She has not tried much to make a name for herself, either as a Hero or under her alias Rachel Roth, a student attending Midtown High School. Generally, she has proved herself something of a loner, with a kind of biting sarcasm filling her few interactions with others. Background Raven was raised by the Azarathian Monks. At first, she knew nothing of her parents, or even that both were still not only alive, but well. All she knew was that the monks kept her from forming close friendships with the other kids, or even with themselves, and that it was very, very important for her to keep her emotions under control. As she worked hard to maintain this control, and the monk's saw improvement in her, they began to tell her more. She learned of her mother, who lived elsewhere on the planet Azarath where Raven lived, and learned that she would not be allowed to meet her until her control was tested. Later, she also learned of her father, the demon who had seduced her mother, in order to create a link between the Human world and himself, so that he could take over the planet Earth where Raven's mother was from, and eventually destroy it. She also learned that she was that link. Though this news was difficult for Raven to handle, the teachings of the monks helped her to deal with it calmly, and to focus on fighting her Demonic origins. She began to learn how to use the magical talents she possessed, and to study the occult world in which she would learn as much as possible about her father, and how to fight him. She began to study by choice, seeking magical knowledge and eventually branching out into histories and languages, even finding some books on other planets and dimensions. Books became surrogate friends for Raven, who spent more time with them than doing anything else. The monks also taught Raven how to handle the visions she would have at times. They taught her how to research them and how to interpret the more confusing ones. She began to learn how to know when a vision was something she could change or affect, and when one was not. When she had the vision of her father finding his way to Earth and enacting the plan she had spent her life planning to fight, she decided that this was a vision she -would- change, no matter what she had to do. And the first step, she felt, was to go to Earth herself. After a short discussion with the monks, and a few quick goodbyes, she traveled to the homeworld of her mother. For a few weeks, Raven simply watched. She found New York City, and decided to make a home there. An abandoned underground structure, apparently once used by a villain, served well enough as a place to live, and the streets of the city as a school of Earth. That is, until Raven discovered the high school meant for people of her age, and enrolled herself under the alias Rachel Roth. MUX History Logs Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken